Pocky Kiss
by Blunderland
Summary: What better way to spend the perfect day than to eat strawberry pocky with your crush, Kurusu Syo? [SyoxReader]


The sun shined brightly as birds happily flew in the clear blue sky. The gentle summer breeze blew some strands of your hair thus tickling your face. You smiled – it was the perfect day.

And what better way to spend the day than to eat strawberry pocky with your bestfriend slash secret crush, Kurusu Syo.

"Thanks for having me over." The blond teen said with a grin.

You returned the gesture and scooted over the bench to give him some space.

"I have nothing to do here and my parents went away for a business trip." You reasoned. "It gets pretty boring."

"Well, you called the right guy!" Syo exclaimed proudly.

You chuckled at his enthusiasm before unpacking the box of pocky. The sweet strawberry scent filled the area, making your stomach grumble. You took one stick and savoured its aroma before taking a bite. You closed your eyes and hummed in satisfaction, unaware of the look Syo gave you.

"So cute." The blond muttered to himself before he, too, took a pocky.

The two of you sat in comfortable silence while admiring the summer sky. Every now and then, Syo would glance at you tenderly, quietly, wishing he was the sky for you seemed simply captivated by it.

"What's so interesting about the sky? It's nice and all especially with this weather, but why give all your attention?" Syo asked.

"It's so blue."

"So?"

You blushed. Unknown to Syo, you liked the sky right now because it reminded you of his bright blue eyes. Deep in your heart, you wished it were his blue orbs that you were staring at.

"N-No reason!" You exclaimed.

The two of you continued to enjoy each other's company while eating strawberry pocky until the cinematic scene of simultaneously grabbing the pocky box hence touching each other's hands. Naturally, both of you pulled your hands away while blushing profusely. Since it was your pocky, you hesitantly took it and checked its contents, only to find one stick left.

"Ugh…"

"You have it." Syo began.

"N-No! You have it!" You shot back.

"It's your pocky." The blond pointed out.

"Yeah – to share! That's why I invited you in the first place!"

"We're going to end up arguing if we keep this up." Syo exclaimed, knowing well that the two of you could be very stubborn.

"Should we split this up then?" You asked.

"Yeah…" Syo blushed and looked away. "I have an idea how."

Curious, you leaned forward. "What is it, Syo?"

The blond's face only became redder. Instead of a verbal reply, he took the pocky and placed one end between his lips, with the other end facing yours. Your heart beat rapidly as you caught up with his actions.

"H-How will this work!?" You asked.

The blond teen held the pocky between his fingers. "You take the first bite and then I'll take mine. This way, we both get our share."

"Why not just break it in half?" You asked once more.

"You said you were bored, right? This way seems….fun." Syo explained, albeit flustered.

"I guess."

"Then…"

Syo once again placed his end in his mouth and waited for you. Shyly, you placed your end inside your mouth and took the first bite, signalling the blond to follow suit. Both of you nibbled on the pocky until your faces were just inches apart.

' _Is this really happening?'_ You thought and discreetly pinched yourself to make sure you weren't dreaming.

It was Syo's turn and the blond teen seemed to be in a daze before going back to reality and finally biting his last piece, capturing your lips in the process. Syo didn't pull away though. Instead, he placed a hand behind your head and the other around your waist, bringing you closer. Gathering the guts, you pulled him nearer by his shirt collar and deepened the kiss. Syo gently laid you down on the bench without breaking contact. What turned out to be a sweet kiss became a heated one when Syo licked your bottom lip. You gasped in surprise and that served as an opportunity for the blond to explore your wet cavern. He left no area untouched and savoured the strawberry from the pocky, making you moan in the process. Eventually, both of you pulled away due to the lack of air. The two of you were panting and had flushed faces.

Syo was the first one to speak. "So I guess…this means you know….."

He was obviously referring to the crush part although you decided to tease him a little.

"Know what?"

"Oh come on!" The blond exclaimed.

"Say it, Syo-kun~"

"I like you." Syo said with a cherry for a face.

You laughed before you pecked him on the lips. "I like you too, Syo."

Syo grinned before pulling you close for another kiss. "We should eat pocky more often."

 _End._

* * *

 **Just a short oneshot starring you and the hero of the group~ Had this one written waay back last year and it was just waiting to be published lol :p**

 **How was New Year everyone? Hope you had a blast! ^^ (no puns intended) Class will resume soon and I am soooo looking forward to summer xD Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
